The Horrors of Valentines Day
by Celestial-Dragon
Summary: [Oneshot] Draco Malfoy enjoys tormenting everyone's favorite Golden Trio of Gryffendorks. But what happens when Harry reads the second page to that cute little Azkaban origami crane?


**Title:** The Horrors of V-Day  
**Rating:** PG, I suppose.  
**Warnings: **fluffy Harry/Draco stuff, Valentine's Day randomness.  
**Notes**: .. or What Really Happened in DADA That One Time. (:giggle:)

Oh, yeah. You all know what Prisoner of Azkaban scene I'm talking about. The one you fangirled over. Don't deny it:shakes fist:

On with the fic!

The Horrors of V-Day or What Really Happened in DADA that One Time

That afternoon found Draco Malfoy sitting in double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors, half-listening as Snape substituted for Lupin, half-staring at the patchwork-stone walls of the wall before him. He could hear the clicking and just see the flashing lights of the projector as the slides changed. Mirthlessly he smiled: he could also hear, quite clearly, the resounding noise of Hermione's voice amplifying off the stoneware walls, as she continued to uphold her position as the schools most insufferable know-it-all.

"That's the second time you've spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," Snape said, stopping in the midst of his pacing as he turned to face the class. He had a hard expression on his face, slightly pinched, though Draco noted not without the slight quirking of his lips: the Potions teacher was obviously enjoying this. "Are you incapable of restraining yourself," he continued, "or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

Draco smirked. _I knew I wasn't the only one who saw it. I really don't get what Potter or the Weasel see in her. _He scoffed, tossing his white-blond hair out of his eyes just as Snape took five points from Gryffindor for "insolence". During the lecture, Draco had been casting interested looks over at Potter, who seemed to be just as bored as he was. As Snape droned on about homework and werewolves, suddenly, he was struck with a rather good idea.

The Malfoy heir looked down at the parchment in front of him. He placed the top piece below the second - a random boredom doodle, reaching surreptitiously beneath his desk into his bag to pull out a book entitled "The Mysterious Art of Japanese Paper-Folding," which he quickly emerged himself into - looking much like Hermione, with his nose almost pressed into the book, one hand folding his parchment together.

Finished, Draco nodded in satisfaction with the slightest smirk_. Mysterious art, eh? I could do that in the midst of a hippogriff stampede, for Merlin's sake_. He tapped the parchment-crane once with his wand, then settled it into his hands, cradled almost lovingly as he raised it to his lips. With a famous Malfoy sneer cast in the direction of his friend Crabbe, (who now seemed very interested in what proved to be imminent humiliation of Potter) he blew ever so softly.

The Japanese crane flapped gracefully through the air at the perfect trajectory, just as Malfoy had planned it, and landed soundlessly directly in front of Potter. Draco turned back to the front of the room, a smirk still playing on his lips, as he felt Potter glance curiously at him.

The bell rang just then, signaling the end of classes. Harry hurriedly opened the letter, to find a rather crude animated drawing of himself being hit in the head with a bludger and by a stray bolt of lightning during the upcoming Quidditch match. He frowned; this didn't seem to him to be on par with Draco's normal teasing. He was just about to crumple the bundle and toss it in the nearest rubbish bin when he noticed there was a second page. Curiously, he separated the two and peered carefully at the scrawl on the other page:

_Happy Valentines Day, Scarhead._

Harry smirked. Fast as lightning, he scrawled a reply back on the paper and cast a look around the room for Draco. Luckily, the boy had just shouldered his bag and turned in order to walk opposite and out the room. Checking to see that Snape's attention was elsewhere, he tossed the paper hard in Draco's direction. It was a direct hit: colliding with the back of Malfoy's head just hard enough to make a "thump" sound.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, bent down, and picked up the offending lump of parchment. He glanced around angrily, until his gaze landed on Harry, who smirked curiously back at him as he grabbed his things and rushed out the other door. Equally as eager as Harry, he scrambled to open the wad of parchment. Written much neater below his own hasty viridian scrawl was a scarlet one:

_I love you too, Malfoy. The Astronomy Tower, 10:30._

The Slytherin flushed; his pale face now covered with the slightest blush. Consumed with a tumultuous combination of feelings, he crumpled the paper back up as he whisked out of the room with the initial intention of tossing it in the nearest bin and being done with what he now considered foolishness. Just as he neared one, he stopped dead in his tracks once again and looked down at the now overly-crumpled ball of parchment.

With a soft, hidden smile he slipped the ball into his robes for safe-keeping.

OWARI

Aw, that was cute. What can I say, I love fluffy goodness. At least on V-Day ... a day late ... Oh, bollocks. You should review!


End file.
